


Nouveau jouet

by Thunderland_s_Made



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut, penis toy, sex toy, tu veux de l'explicit en voilà
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderland_s_Made/pseuds/Thunderland_s_Made
Summary: Bokuto décide d'initier Akaashi à un nouveau plaisir.





	Nouveau jouet

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? demanda Akaashi blasé.

  
Son capitaine se tenait devant lui et brandissait une petite baguette d’un alliage semblable à du métal. Bokuto avait invité le brun chez lui à venir passer la soirée. Cela faisait déjà un an qu’ils avaient franchi le pas et s’étaient mis ensemble, à la fin de l’année de lycée du plus vieux. Comme leur future séparation (à cette époque) les avaient rendus malheureux tous les deux, ils avaient passé l’après-midi ensemble, avec l’équipe bien sûr, et s’étaient tout dit. Un baiser avait scellé leur promesse de se revoir, et c’était ce qu’ils avaient fait à plus d’une reprise depuis. Et en ce moment même, Bokuto se tenait debout tout sourire devant son amoureux, assis sur le lit, fier de sa nouvelle découverte.

  
\- T’as encore cassé quelque chose, c’est ça ?

  
\- C’est mieux que ça !

  
\- Comment ça pourrait être mieux qu’un objet cassé exactement ?

  
\- Tu vas bientôt le découvrir…

  
Il offrit à son amant un regard de braise auquel il savait que son brun avait du mal à résister. Akaashi se douta un peu de la suite des événements, sans vraiment savoir comment cette tige y serait mêlée.

  
Bokuto s’approcha comme un félin de son beau brun et se positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

  
\- … Mais pour cela, reprit-il, il va falloir que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis…

  
Ne laissant pas le temps à Akaashi de répondre, il s’empara de ses lèvres pour l’embrasser fougueusement. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, encouragé par les mouvements de son compagnon. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils faisaient l’amour, ils ne comptaient même plus depuis le temps. Mais ce qui était sûr, c’est que c’était toujours par ce genre de baiser que ça commençait. Akaashi aimait ça, il aimait voir son Bokuto dans cet état de luxure. Cela lui allait bien, il trouvait, comme une nouvelle personnalité en réalité. Il était toujours doux dans ses gestes, jamais brutal, et ça, Akaashi appréciait beaucoup. Faire l’amour avec Bokuto était toujours un moment magique.

  
L’argenté lui ôta son t-shirt, et il enleva aussi le sien à l’ex-capitaine. Le brun sentit bientôt la bosse de l’entre-jambe de Bokuto contre lui. Il s’était excité très vite cette fois-ci… était-ce en rapport avec cet étrange objet ? Il sentit aussi la main du plus vieux glisser entre ses cuisses et le pétrir doucement à travers ses vêtements. Une vague d’excitation le submergea.  
Mais, alors qu’il était de plus en plus excité, Bokuto se retira d’un coup de lui pour se mettre debout. Sans un mot, il lui retira pantalon et sous-vêtements et fit de même avec ses habits. Il écarta les cuisses du brun, qui était toujours assis sur le lit et se mit debout devant lui, son sexe dressé entre ses jambes.

  
\- Ne bouge pas, et regarde.

  
Akaashi, qui était presque aussi excité que Bokuto eut un sursaut quand son amant commença à s’enfoncer la tige en aluminium dans l’urètre. Il ne l’enfonçait pas beaucoup, juste de quelques centimètres, mais cela lui suffisait à afficher un air d’extase sur son visage. Il avait l’air d’avoir un peu mal aussi, mais le plaisir l’emportait. Akaashi regardait ses manipulations avec curiosité et ses joues devinrent un peu plus rouges. Lui aussi avait envie d’essayer.

  
\- Ah… Ahah je savais que tu trouverais ça intéressant…

  
Il ressortit la tige de son urètre et la frotta de toute sa longueur contre le bout de son pénis, pour l’imprégner de pré-cum. Il soupira de plaisir quand il se la réintroduit. Il alla plus profondément que la dernière fois. Il commença à donner quelques coups de bassin pour rendre l’activité encore plus excitante aux yeux de son amant. Ce dernier était toujours assis, comme on lui avait demandé, et sentait le sang pulser dans tout son membre en érection. Bokuto le regarda et sourit.

  
\- Tu veux essayer aussi ?

  
Akaashi se contenta d’hocher la tête et déglutit. D’une part, il voulait aussi ressentir les mêmes plaisirs que son amoureux, et de l’autre il avait quand même un peu peur de la douleur. Bokuto comprit ses craintes et dit :

  
\- Si tu es détendu, tout ira bien, tu vas voir.

  
Il retira la tige de son pénis, non sans un petit gémissement et s’accroupit en face d’Akaashi. Le lit de Bokuto était assez bas, ce qui faisait que ce dernier, accroupi, était pile à la hauteur d’Akaashi. Doucement, il s’empara du sexe de son amant qui tressaillit quelque peu. La main de Bokuto était chaude et elle arracha un faible geignement au brun qui se délectait déjà de ce contact. Il sentait la moindre parcelle de peau palpiter d’envie sous la paume de l’argenté. Ce dernier frotta l’autre extrémité du jouet de métal contre le bout de la verge déjà suintante de liquide du plus jeune. La tige n’était pas froide, et cela s’expliquait parce que Bokuto l’avait tenue dans sa main quand il se l’était enfoncé quelques secondes auparavant.

  
Après l’avoir imprégnée de suffisamment de matière visqueuse, il rentra doucement le bout de la tige dans l’urètre du brun. Ce dernier essayait de respirer normalement, malgré les lourds battements de son cœur. Il voyait la fine baguette rentrer petit à petit dans sa verge, et oh que c’était bon ! Cela faisait un peu mal, certes, mais Bokuto prenait son temps à mesure qu’il l’enfonçait en lui. Il faisait de petits allers-retours pour faciliter son passage.

  
Quand la tige fut suffisamment rentrée, presque à la moitié, Bokuto déclara :

  
\- Et maintenant, j’aimerai essayer quelque chose…

  
Il introduit l’extrémité libre de la tige de nouveau dans son urètre et la tint à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dedans.

  
Petit à petit, la distance les séparant se réduit, à mesure que l’éclat argenté de la baguette était dévoré par la progression de leurs verges excitées. Le gland de Bokuto effleura bientôt celui d’Akaashi, ce qui valut au brun de retenir subitement sa respiration. L’argenté devina alors l’intensité de son excitation et, pour l’attiser encore plus, il colla le bout de son pénis au sien. Le brun couina d’extase. Il n’eut le droit à aucune seconde de répit puisque Bokuto s’empara aussitôt de ses lèvres, tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin pour unir et séparer à répétition leurs urètres palpitantes. Akaashi ne tarda pas à suivre et copier le mouvement de bassin de son amant. Tout cela se faisait en douceur, Bokuto donnait un rythme lent et tranquille, mais pas moins très sensuel et continuait d’attiser le feu en chacun d’eux.

  
Bientôt, entre leurs glands qui se séparaient à un rythme régulier, naquit plusieurs fils de pré-cum, dégoulinant le long de la petite barre d’aluminium. L’argenté arrêta le mouvement du bassin, mais pas leur baiser régulièrement interrompu par des gémissements aigus, et caressa leurs verges comme si elles n’en formaient plus qu’une seule. Il collait son urètre fort contre celle de son cadet comme pour les fusionner. Après plusieurs caresses, il décida de se concentrer sur les extrémités de celles-ci, et en particulier sur celle d’Akaashi.

  
Il en fit le tour avec deux doigts, pressant parfois un peu son gland, histoire qu’il sente mieux la tige en lui, et lui prodigua de douces et sensuelles caresses. Akaashi, lui, gémissait comme il n’avait jamais gémi. C’était au-delà de tout ce qu’il avait imaginé, il découvrait un nouveau monde, une nouvelle catégorie du plaisir qu’il n’avait jamais soupçonné. Il regardait Bokuto, les yeux brillants de luxure, comme pour le remercier silencieusement de l’avoir initié à ce nouveau plaisir.

  
Bokuto, sentant le rythme cardiaque de son beau brun accélérer, décida de reprendre le massage de leurs verges avec sa main. Lui non plus n’allait pas tarder à jouir. Il garda son rythme plutôt lent, pour ne pas qu’ils se blessent, mais resserra un peu sa prise autour de leurs pénis.

  
Akaashi se cabra et rejeta lentement la tête en arrière à mesure qu’un long gémissement remontait de sa gorge pour franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il murmurait à l’occasion le prénom de son amant comme pour lui dire de n’arrêter sous aucun prétexte, et son corps fut secoué de deux soubresauts. L’argenté grogna de délivrance quelques secondes plus tard. Il continua pendant quelques instants son massage puis s’arrêta, essoufflé. En soit, ce n’était pas une activité très dynamique, mais le plaisir que cela procurait les laissait à bout de souffle.

  
Doucement, Bokuto retira la tige de leurs verges, se leva, et partit s’essuyer dans la salle de bain. Akaashi, lui, était toujours dans la même position : assis, les jambes écartées et un fin filet blanc sortant du bout de son membre engourdi. Il finit par se lever à son tour, pris quelques mouchoirs pour s’essuyer et se coucha directement dans le lit, ne voulant pas prendre la peine de s’habiller.  
Bokuto revint rapidement vers lui, lui aussi nu comme un ver, et se coucha à ses côtés, en calant la tête du plus jeune contre son torse musclé.

  
\- Alors, t’en as pensé quoi ?

  
Akaashi réfléchit un instant. Il se sentait un peu honteux d’admettre que l’idée de Bokuto, finalement, n’était pas bizarre mais plutôt formidable. Et cela était rare pour lui d’être aussi enthousiaste. C’était un plaisir bien différent de ce qu’il faisait d’habitude, mais pas moins efficace. À vrai dire, la première chose à laquelle il eut pensé après l’orgasme fut de recommencer un de ces quatre. Il regarda Bokuto, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

  
\- Ton jouet, il est réutilisable ?

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette petite fiction bien salace vous a plu haha !
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires !
> 
> Au plaisir :)


End file.
